Quotes
How to Train Your Dragon #''This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.'' - Hiccup #''I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all...this.'' - Hiccup, to Gobber #''You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!'' - Gobber, to Hiccup #''You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!'' - Hiccup, to Gobber #''Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!'' - Hiccup #''Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.'' - Hiccup #''We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?'' - Stoick, as he announces in plan to the Vikings #''It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could-- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.'' - Stoick, about his childhood, to Gobber #''I'll going to cut out my heart, and take it to my Father'' - Hiccup #''Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!'' - Gobber, to the new Recruits #''Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.'' - Tuffnut, fighting over a shield with Ruffnut #''Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?'' - Snotlout, when presented with the Dragon Manual #''Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.'' - Hiccup, reading off the Dragon Manual #''You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?'' - Hiccup, to Gobber in the midst of a battle #''Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on.'' - Astrid, to Hiccup #''Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now.'' - Fishlegs #''Everything we know about you guys is wrong.'' - Hiccup, as a Terrible Terror snuggles closer to him #''Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.'' - Hiccup, to a rebellious Toothless #''Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!'' - Stoick, to Berk #''You're not a Viking. You're not my son.'' - Stoick, to Hiccup #''I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself'' - Hiccup, to Astrid #''You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. That's me.'' - Tuffnut, to Hiccup #''This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... dragons!'' - Hiccup Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon #''Wait, so if we don't hear anything... we're dead?'' - Ruffnut, about the silent-killer -- the Boneknapper #''Um, I'm tasting rocks.'' - Astrid, stranded on an island #''Deploy the yak!'' - Hammerhead Yak Book of Dragons #''You had to be crazy to live here. But we're Vikings. Crazy is what we do best. And I guess I had enough crazy in me to do something no Viking had ever done before. I trained a dragon.'' - Hiccup #''Bork says the Whispering Death knows only one thing: killing!'' - Gobber #''And I guess one day new kids will know us by how we trained our dragons.'' - Hiccup Gift of the Night Fury #''This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen.'' - Hiccup #''I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do, when they can’t be here for the holiday? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Right?'' - Stoick, to Hiccup #''YOU can't believe HIM?! YOU KIDNAPPED YOU DRAGON!'' - Astrid, to Fishlegs #''THE EGGS EXPLODE!!!'' - Astrid #''Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing. Thank you.'' - Astrid, before kissing Hiccup #''Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift. But he gave me a better one!'' - Hiccup Riders of Berk Quotes / Dragons: Riders of Berk Dawn of the Dragon Racers #''Yeah? Well at least I didn't paint my face to look like a target. A not-subtle target.'' - Tuffnut, to Fishlegs #''Wow, two circles and a line. How creative.'' - Tuffnut, about the Ingerman family crest #''Well, you know what they say. You can't make an omelette without breaking a few legs.'' - Tuffnut #''Okay. Okay. Ugh, someone didn't get her beauty sleep.'' - Snotlout, about Astrid #''Oh, I'm excited. Oh, you know I love setting up stands and putting up banners, and getting everyone fired up to watch boats sail slooooowly across the harbor.'' - Hiccup, to Stoick, about the annual Regetta #''Hiccup, we Vikings have always had something to fight about. Be it dragons, or Dagur, or Alvin. If we're not fighting something, we're fighting each other.'' - Stoick #''Might as well call it the Feast of Snot. Snotfeast, a Feast of Snot.'' - Snotlout, about the annual Regetta How to Train Your Dragon 2 #''This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.'' - Hiccup #''Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!'' - Astrid, about Snotlout's pursuit for Ruffnut #''This is amazing!... No longer amazing!'' - Hiccup, as he nearly crashes into a sea stack #''He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter--'' - Hiccup, play fighting against Toothless #''I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world and I get: Stoick "Son, we need to talk." '' - Hiccup, imitating his Father, to Astrid #''What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup.'' - Astrid, to Hiccup #''Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people.'' - Stoick, to Hiccup #''That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!'' - Gobber #''I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!'' - Tuffnut, about Drago Bludvist #''Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.'' - Stoick, to Hiccup, about Drago's attack #''Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.'' - Stoick, to Hiccup, about Drago's attack #''Wooden boat, big ocean-- How's your swimming?'' - Hiccup, to Eret's Crew #''Once you’ve earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won’t do for you.'' - Hiccup, to Eret #''Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. '' - Stoick, to Hiccup #''What? No. I don't know. It’s a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It’s not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.'' - Hiccup, to Valka #''Every dragon has it’s secrets. And I’ll show them all to you. We’ll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son.'' - Valka, to Hiccup #''This isn’t an on-the-way kind of update, actually... More-More of the earth shattering development variety.'' - Hiccup, to Stoick, about discovering his Mother #''You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you.'' - Stoick, reuniting with Valka's #''I'm sorry, Dad. I’m not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was. I don’t know…'' - Hiccup, confessing to the blazing silhouette of his father's funeral ship #''You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son.'' - Valka, to Hiccup #''You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you.'' - Hiccup, to Toothless #''This... is Berk. A bit trampled, busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home.'' - Hiccup Other #''Scream and shout and do laugh!'' - Jonsi (Sticks and Stones) #''Stay close to me. Count one, two and three. Up in through your sleeves, bursting through the seams.'' - Jonsi (Sticks and Stones) #''We can travel so far as our eyes can see. We go where no one goes. We slow for no one, get out of our way!'' - Jonsi (We go Where No One Goes) #''No more worries, no more fears. You have made them disappear. Sadness tried to steal the show, but now it feels like many years ago.'' - Alexander Rybak (Into a Fantasy) #''And I, I will be with you every step! Tonight, I found a friend in you. And I’ll keep you close forever.'' - Alexander Rybak (Into a Fantasy) Category:Quotes